Canadá
Canadá es el segundo país más grande y el país independiente más septentrional del mundo, y ocupa cerca de la mitad del territorio de América del Norte.Se extiende desde el oceano atlantico al este, al oceano pacifico al oeste, y hacia el norte hasta el oceano Artico, compartiendo frontera con los Estados Unidos de america al sur y al noroeste. Es una confederación descentralizada de diez provincias y tres territorios, gobernada como una monarquía constitucional parlamentaria. Fue inicialmente constituida a través del Acta Británica de América del Norte de 1867 y llamada El Dominio del Canadá. La capital de Canadá es Ottawa, sede del parlamento nacional y residencia del Gobernador General de Canadá (quien ejerce las prerrogativas reales delegadas por la Reina Isabel II, jefe de estado de Canadá) y el primer ministro (el jefe de gobierno). Canadá fue descubierto por el explorador francés Jacques Cartier en 1534, y tiene su origen en una colonia francesa en el territorio de lo que hoy es la ciudad de Quebec. Inicialmente, este territorio fue ocupado por los pueblos aborígenes. Después de un período de colonización inglesa, la confederación canadiense nació de la unión de tres colonias británicas, que se componían de los territorios de la Nueva Francia. Estos territorios fueron conquistados por los Británicos en 1760. Hoy Canadá es un Estado federal de diez provincias y tres territorios, que obtuvo la independencia del Reino Unido en paz en un proceso en el período 1867 a 1982. Originalmente una unión de antiguas colonias francesas y británicas, Canadá es una monarquía de la Mancomunidad Británica y miembro tanto de la Francofonía como de la Mancomunidad Británica de Naciones, así como de la Organización del Tratado del Atlántico Norte (OTAN). Canadá es oficialmente un país bilingüe, con el idioma francés ampliamente extendido en las provincias orientales de Quebec y Nuevo Brunswick, en Ontario oriental y en comunidades específicas a lo largo de su parte occidental. El significado de ser un país bilingüe en Canadá se refiere a los servicios del Gobierno Federal. Es decir, el Gobierno Federal tiene la obligación de ofrecer servicios en los dos idiomas oficiales del país. Los ciudadanos canadienses suelen aprender los dos idiomas aunque el monolingüismo tanto en inglés como en francés es común. El inglés es el idioma más difundido en la mayor parte de la nación. El parlamento tiene representantes de cuatro partidos políticos principales. Canadá es una nación industrial y tecnológicamente avanzada, ampliamente autosuficiente en energía gracias a sus relativamente extensos depósitos de combustibles fósiles, generación de energía nuclear y energía hidroeléctrica. Su economía se ha basado tradicionalmente en la abundancia de recursos naturales y el comercio, particularmente con los Estados Unidos, nación con la cual mantiene una larga y extensa relación. A pesar de poseer actualmente una economía ampliamente diversificada, la explotación de los recursos naturales sigue siendo un factor importante para muchas economías regionales. Etimología Canadá El nombre Canadá proviene de la palabra iroquesa que significa “poblado”, “asentamiento” o “conjunto de cabañas”, refiriéndose inicialmente a Stadaconé, un asentamiento en el sitio de la actual ciudad de Quebec.Trigger, Bruce G.; Pendergast, James F. (1978). Saint-Lawrence Iroquoians, Handbook of North American Indians Volume 15. Washington: Smithsonian Institution, pp. 357-361. OCLC 58762737.Rayburn, Alan (2001).'' Naming Canada: stories about Canadian place names'', 2nd ed., Toronto: University of Toronto Press, p. 13. ISBN 0-8020-8293-9. El explorador Jacques Cartier fue el primero en utilizar la palabra "Canadá" para referirse no sólo a Stadacona, sino también a los demás asentamientos indígenas en torno al Río San Lorenzo y la región cercana a él, al menos desde 1534.What's In A Name? (How Canada and its Provinces came to be Named) En 1545, los libros y mapas creados por los primeros exploradores europeos comienzan a referirse a esta región como Canadá. Propuestas alternativas En 1865, con motivo del inicio de la organización de las posesiones británicas de Norteamérica de Ontario y Quebec –subsumidas en la provincia de Canadá-, Nueva Escocia y Nuevo Brunswick, se efectuaron numerosas proposiciones para nombrar la nueva entidad. Entre los nombres propuestos estaban:What's In A Name? (How Canada and its Provinces came to be Named)Canada orgin of the name from Bill Casselman's Canadian Word of The Day * Arcadia, según el nombre colonial francés de parte de América del Norte; * Albertsland, en honor de Alberto, marido de la Reina Victoria I; * Albertoria, en honor del Príncipe Alberto y la Reina Victoria I, combinando sus nombres; * Albionora, esto es, “Albión del Norte”, siendo Albión el nombre griego antiguo de Gran Bretaña, también aplicado a Reino Unido o Inglaterra; * Albonia; * Alexandria; * Aquilonia; * Borealia, (del griego, pasando por el latín: “lugares del Norte”, siendo Boreas el nombre del dios del Viento del Norte) en relación a su posición geográfica; * Britannia; * Britannica; * Cabotia, en honor de Juan Caboto y Sebastianno Caboto, exploradores de América del Norte para la corona de Inglaterra; * Canadensia; * Colonia; * Esfisga (acrónimo surgido de las primeras letras –en inglés- de Inglaterra, Francia, Irlanda, Escocia, Alemania y Aborígenes); * Hochelaga, nombre nativo de Montreal; * Laurentia, en relación al río San Lorenzo; * Mesopelagia (del griego: “Entremares”), entre descriptivo -por su posición geográfica- y reivindicativo -política de extender los dominios británicos “de océano a océano”-; * Niagarentia, relacionado con las Cataratas del Niágara; * Nueva Albión; * Norland, por su posición geográfica; * Superior; * Trasatlantia; * Tuponia (acróstico para “Provincias Unidas de América del Norte” en inglés: United Provinces of North America); * Ursalia, (del latín: “tierra de osos”); * Vesperia, del latín “tierra de la estrella vespertina”; * Victorialand, en honor de la Reina Victoria I * Victorialia, en honor de la Reina Victoria I y en paralelo a nombres como “Australia”. Historia La tradición aborigen sostiene que las Primeras naciones han habitado el territorio canadiense desde hace mucho tiempo. Algunos estudios arqueológicos confirman la presencia humana en la zona del norte del Yukón hace 26.500 años, y en el sur de Ontario hace 9.500 años. Los vikingos visitaron la costa atlántica de Canadá en torno al año 1000, en una pequeña expedición que Leif Eriksson, hijo de Erik el Rojo, llevó desde Groenlandia hasta la costa septentrional de la isla de Terranova, donde más tarde se fundó un efímero asentamiento llamado Leifbundir. En 1963 se hallaron unos restos vikingos tradicionalmente identificados con ese asentamiento en la localidad de L´Anse-aux-Meadows. Siglos después, en 1497, el navegante italiano Giovanni Caboto (Génova, 1450 - Inglaterra, 1499) exploró al servicio de Inglaterra la costa atlántica, reclamando la isla de Terranova como posesión inglesa. Jacques Cartier exploró en 1534 el golfo de San Lorenzo y reclamó territorios canadienses en nombre de Francia. Los franceses colonizaron la provincia de Nueva Francia en 1663 después de fundar Quebec (1608) y Montreal (1642). La competencia por los territorios, bases navales, el comercio de la piel y la pesca se hacía más y más feroz, manteniendo conflictos entre franceses, holandeses e ingleses y las tribus amerindias como aliadas. Se produjeron cuatro guerras franco-iroquesas entre 1689 y 1763 para obtener la soberanía de Terranova. En abril de 1713 se firma el Tratado de Utrecht con el cual se establece un acuerdo territorial entre Francia y Gran Bretaña por medio del cual estos últimos conservan el dominio en la bahía de Hudson y Terranova, manteniendo la paz hasta 1744, cuando los británicos invaden Luisburgo, seguida de la Guerra de los Siete Años. Finalmente los británicos se apoderaron de Nueva Francia en 1763, después de varias incursiones previas frustradas, obligando a marcharse a los militares franceses de Quebec. El Acta Británica Norteamericana (BNA) o Estatuto de la América Británica del Norte (EABN) de 1867 proclamó el Dominio de Canadá, compuesto por Ontario, Quebec y las antiguas colonias de Nueva Escocia y de Nuevo Brunswick; en 1871 se uniría a la confederación el territorio de Columbia Británica, y en 1873 la Isla del Príncipe Eduardo. El BNA estableció un sistema de gobierno federal parlamentario bajo la Corona Británica. Canadá fue proclamado dominio autónomo dentro del imperio británico en diciembre de 1931: el soberano se convirtió en Monarca de Canadá, asesorado en este papel sólo por el parlamento canadiense, con lo que el parlamento británico dejaba de tener autoridad directa sobre Canadá aunque decisiones jurídicas fundamentales seguían tomándose en el Reino Unido. Canadá obtuvo su autonomía constitucional finalmente con la repatriación de la constitución en 1982. El rojo y el blanco fueron declarados colores nacionales de Canadá por el rey Jorge V. Se le agregó la hoja de arce por deseo de la reina Isabel II en 1950. La Fiesta Nacional es el 1 de julio. Gobierno y política Gobierno federal Canadá es una federación bajo un sistema de monarquía parlamentaria. Su soberana es la monarca Isabel II (quien es la jefa del estado canadiense) con el título de Reina de Canadá. Las prerrogativas del jefe de estado son ejercidas por el gobernador general, el cuál es generalmente un político retirado u otro canadiense destacado nominado por la reina con consejo del primer ministro de Canadá. El gobernador general es una figura no partidista que cumple el rol de proveer asentimiento real a los proyectos de ley emitidos por la cámara de los comunes y el senado, leyendo el discurso del trono, firmando documentos de estado, formalmente abriendo y cerrando sesiones del parlamento y disolviendo el parlamento para una elección. Tanto la reina como el gobernador general son los que se encargan de la rama ejecutiva, con poco poder real dado que casi siempre actúan bajo asesoría del jefe de gobierno canadiense, el primer ministro. La constitución de Canadá controla la estructura legal del país, pero debe ser interpretada a la luz de varias tradiciones y convenciones verbales (véase sistema Westminster). La nacionalización de la constitución, con procedimientos para enmendarla, fue acordada una noche de Noviembre de 1981. Los nacionalistas de Quebec se refieren a esa noche como "La noche de los cuchillos largos" - porque ocurrió sin el consentimiento de la provincia de Quebec. El acuerdo es también conocido como el "convenio de cocina". El gobernador general formalmente nombra al primer ministro, que es generalmente el líder del partido político con el mayor número de escaños en la cámara de los comunes. El primer ministro en turno nombra al gabinete extraído por convención de los miembros del partido del primer ministro en la cámara de los comunes o el senado. El poder ejecutivo es ejercido por el primer ministro y el gabinete, cuya totalidad de miembros es dada bajo juramento por el consejo real de Canadá y los mismos son convertidos en ministros de la corona. La rama legislativa del gobierno, el parlamento, posee dos cámaras: la electa Cámara de los Comunes de Canadá y el senado, cuyos miembros son nombrados. Las elecciones para la cámara de los comunes son llamadas por el gobernador general bajo recomendación del primer ministro, a su discreción, a pesar de que deben ocurrir antes de los cinco años desde la anterior. El parlamento federal puede legislar únicamente sobre aquellas áreas asignadas por la constitución. Canadá posee tres partidos nacionales principales, el Partido liberal de Canadá centrista, el Partido Conservador del Canadá de derechas y el New Democratic Party (NDP) de izquierdas. Estas clasificaciones de izquierdas o derechas pueden ser desconcertantes, dado que hay muchos miembros en los tres partidos que son "de izquierdas" en asuntos sociales y "de derechas" en asuntos económicos. Un partido regional, el Partido Quebequés, mantiene muchos escaños en Quebec; su agenda es separatista y principalmente socialdemocrática. Existen partidos menores, pero rara vez han conseguido ganar asientos en la cámara de los comunes. Los candidatos independientes son rara vez electos: (Chuck Cadman fue una excepción en 2004). Canadá posee una disciplina partidista estricta, la cual otorga al primer ministro considerable control sobre las legislaciones emitidas por el parlamento, aunque los líderes de partidos a veces declaran votos libres o parcialmente libres para asuntos considerados de conciencia, tales como la pena capital o el matrimonio homosexual. El partido liberal ha formado el gobierno de Canadá durante 32 de los últimos 42 años, y es el partido de los ex-primeros ministros Paul Martin y su predecesor Jean Chrétien. El único otro partido que ha formado un gobierno es el ahora deshecho Partido conservador progresista de Canadá y su predecesor, el Partido conservador del Canadá. El Partido conservador progresista se unió con la Alianza canadiense para formar el nuevo "Partido conservador de Canadá" en diciembre de 2003. El poder judicial de Canadá desempeña un papel importante en la interpretación de leyes y regulaciones federales, provinciales y municipales y posee el poder de enmendar y rechazar leyes. Todos los jueces en las cortes suprema, superior y de apelación son elegidos y nominados por el gobierno federal luego de consultar con varios cuerpos legales no gubernamentales. El Canadá es miembro de las Naciones Unidas, la Mancomunidad de Naciones, la Francofonía, la OTAN, el G8 y el APEC. Organización político-administrativa Canadá esta dividido en diez provincias, algunas muy pequeñas como la Isla del Príncipe Eduardo, y tres territorios. Las provincias tienen una autonomía mayor respecto al gobierno federal en comparación a la que tienen los territorios, aunque los trece tienen sus propias legislaturas unicamerales. Geografía thumb|right|250px|[[Torre CN - Toronto, Ontario]] Canadá ocupa la mitad septentrional de América del Norte. Limita hacia el sur con la parte continental de Estados Unidos, separada por 6.415 km de frontera internacional, y hacia el noroeste con Alaska. El país se extiende desde el Océano Atlántico y el estrecho de Davis al este hasta el Océano Pacífico en el oeste (de allí el lema nacional). Hacia el norte yacen el Mar de Beaufort y el Océano Ártico. A partir de 1925 Canadá reclama la porción del Ártico entre los 60 grados al oeste de longitud y los 141 grados al oeste de longitud, por lo que el reclamo territorial de Canadá se extiende hasta el Polo Norte. Canadá es el segundo país más grande del mundo en superficie neta después de Rusia, cubriendo aproximadamente el 41% de América del Norte. En superficie de tierra es el cuarto país más grande del mundo después de Rusia, China y los Estados Unidos. Sin embargo posee una densidad de población extremadamente baja de 3,2 personas por kilómetro cuadrado. El 80% de los canadienses viven a 200 km. de los Estados Unidos a lo largo de la frontera internacional, donde se encuentran los climas más templados del país. Mientras que Canadá cubre una mayor área geográfica que su vecino, posee apenas un noveno de su población total. Los vastos y ricos territorios de Canadá han llevado a la dependencia económica sobre sus recursos naturales. ]] El área más densamente poblada del país es el valle del Río San Lorenzo al este. Hacia el norte de esta región se encuentra el escudo canadiense, un área de roca erosionada por la última era glaciar, de suelo delgado, rica en minerales y cubierta de lagos y ríos (más del 60% de los lagos del mundo se encuentran en Canadá). El escudo canadiense rodea la inmensa bahía de Hudson. El escudo canadiense se extiende a la costa atlántica en Labrador, la parte continental de la provincia de Terranova y Labrador. La isla de Terranova, la región más oriental del Canadá, se encuentra sobre la desembocadura del Golfo de San Lorenzo, el estuario más grande del mundo. Las provincias marítimas de Canadá, la primera región en donde se asentaron los europeos, se proyectan hacia el este desde la costa sur del Golfo de Saint Lawrence, entre medio del golfo al norte y el Océano Atlántico al sur. Nuevo Brunswick y Nueva Escocia están divididas por la bahía de Fundy, un brazo del Atlántico el cual experimenta las variaciones de marea más pronunciadas del mundo. Al oeste de Ontario, las anchas y planas praderas canadienses, abarcando Manitoba, Saskatchewan y Alberta, se esparcen hacia las Montañas Rocosas, las cuales dividen las provincias de Alberta y Columbia Británica. Columbia Británica goza al sur de un clima templado con inviernos más atenuados que en el resto del país. La vegetación del norte de Canadá se extiende desde bosques de coníferas hasta tundras y finalmente la árida región ártica el norte. La parte continental norte de Canadá se encuentra rodeada por un vasto archipiélago que contiene algunas de las islas más grandes de la Tierra. ]] Canadá tiene fama de país frío. En efecto, los inviernos pueden ser muy duros en muchas regiones del país, con riesgos de tempestades de nieve, tormentas de hielo y temperaturas por debajo de los -50°C en el lejano norte. En las regiones más densamente pobladas los veranos son entre templados a calurosos, alcanzando topes por encima de los 30°C en Montreal y 15°C incluso en Iqaluit, Nunavut. En Vancouver las temperaturas generalmente se mantienen estables a alrededor de los 5-25°C durante todo el año. Pero en la parte interior de la Columbia Británica, por ejemplo Kamloops y Kelowna, tienen un clima seco con temperaturas que llegan a estar por encima de los 40°C en el verano, mientras en el invierno, aunque corto, pueden tener temperaturas por debajo -15°C algunas veces. Hay desiertos en estas regiones. En la región de los grandes lagos, el área más poblada del país, las temperaturas oscilan entre los -35°C y los 35°C. Flora y fauna Una buena parte del territorio canadiense está cubierto por árboles maderables, donde se destacan el pino y el cedro. También posee grandes praderas. La fauna es muy similar a la de Europa del Norte y Asia. Pueden encontrarse osos, lobos, coyotes, leones americanos y pumas entre otros animales carnívoros. En las regiones árticas hay osos polares. En algunas zonas pueden verse castores, puercoespines y numerosos roedores. En las regiones planas hay topos. Algunas zonas de Canadá también son el hábitat de antílopes, renos y alces. También hay abundantes y diversas variedades de pájaros, reptiles e insectos. Dada la enorme extensión de Canadá, que abarca desde el Océano Atlántico al Pacífico y del Paralelo 49 a más allá del 70, el país posee una variada topografía e importantes diferencias climáticas, lo que propicia una flora y fauna multivariada. Flora En el Ártico nos topamos con la tundra que ofrece más de 900 plantas de diferentes especies. La vegetación disminuye a medida que nos aproximamos al Polo Norte. Una de las mayores riquezas del país la constituyen los bosques. En la tundra, durante el verano florecen abedules y sauces enanos, hierbas, musgos y flores de hoja perenne. Al sur de la tundra se encuentran los grandes bosques de coníferas formados por abetos blancos y negros, pinos Banks, álamos temblones y blancos, abedules blancos, alerces y pinos balsámicos. Desde el Territorio de Yukón y la Península del Labrador se extiende la llamada "taiga", mientras que entre los Grandes Lagos y el Atlántico se encuentra una región forestal compuesta de árboles de madera dura y blanda, con predominio de árboles de hoja caduca como el abedul amarillo, arce rojo, arce azucarado, fresno, roble, nogal y olmo. En la zona costera del Pacífico, gracias a la humedad, surge una exuberante vegetación formada por coníferas como el abeto Douglas, cedro rojo, abeto de Sitka y abeto de Canadá occidental. Fauna Entre los animales que componen la fauna canadiense podemos señalar, en el norte, especies como almizcleros, renos, osos polares, zorros, lobos , comadrejas árticas, linces canadienses o linces rojos. Entre las provincias de Nueva Escocia y Yukón se puede ver el auta, mientras que el caribú se encuentra en los bosques del norte; el ciervo de cola blanca y el búfalo de los bosques en el sureste y el bisonte, lamentablemente, sólo en los parques nacionales. En las cordilleras suelen habitar cabras monteses, caribús de monte y osos pardos. En cuanto a la ornitofauna miles de aves migratorias cruzan los cielos. Se distinguen los gansos canadienses y ocas silvestres. Existen muchos tipos de perdices, codornices y azores; son numerosas las águilas doradas, lechuzas y cuervos. Las aves canoras más singulares comprenden las oropéndolas, petirrojos zarzales y varias clases de pinzones. Entre las aves marinas encontramos patos, gansos, cormoranes, golondrinas y pájaros bobos. Los amantes de las aves encontrarán territorios ideales a lo largo del todo Canadá (especialmente en el litoral de Fundy - concretamente en esta última región se han contabilizado recientemente más de 350 especies). Por otro lado, la riqueza en especies marinas es impresionante. En British Columbia se pueden encontrar peces como el salmón, lucio, perca y umbra. En el Atlántico bacalao, caballa, pez espada y, en especial, atún gigante. De agua dulce se encuentran la trucha y el salmón Atlántico. En los ríos de Quebec hay gran cantidad de lucios, lubinas, truchas y "ouananiches", una especie de salmón. El pez almizclero, la trucha, la lubina, la perca y el sollo recorren las incontables aguas de Ontario. Si el viaje coincide con la temporada es "casi obligatorio" disfrutar del espectáculo que constituye la observación de grandes cetáceos. Durante el verano se pueden ver las ballenas blancas que llegan a las bahías de Terranova, Hudson o a las costas de British Columbia, mientras que en primavera, las ballenas grises recorren la costa oeste al emigrar desde México hasta Alaska. Economía Siendo una opulenta sociedad industrial de alta tecnología, Canadá en la actualidad se asemeja en gran medida a los Estados Unidos con un sistema económico orientado al mercado, patrones de producción y elevados estándares de vida. A partir de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el impresionante crecimiento de los sectores de fabricación, minería y servicios han transformado a la nación de una economía principalmente rural en una principalmente industrial y altamente urbanizada. Con autoabastecimiento energético, Canadá posee grandes depósitos de gas natural sobre la costa este y en tres provincias del oeste, junto con una gran variedad de otros recursos naturales. El Tratado de Libre Comercio entre Canadá y los EEUU (FTA) de 1989 y el Tratado de Libre Comercio de América del Norte (TLCAN o NAFTA que incluye a los tres países de Norteaméerica: Canadá, Estados Unidos y México) en 1994 han generado un dramático incremento en la integración comercial y económica de Canadá con los EEUU. Como consecuencia de estas estrechas relaciones transfronterizas, la depresión económica en los Estados Unidos del año 2001 tuvo un impacto negativo en la economía canadiense, aunque menor a lo esperado. El crecimiento real se mantuvo en un promedio del 3% entre 1993 y 2000, pero decayó en 2001. Hacia el 2003 el desempleo era elevado, con reducciones en los sectores de fabricación y recursos naturales. Canadá ha evadido satisfactoriamente la recesión económica después de 2001 y ha mantenido las tasas de crecimiento más elevadas en el grupo G8 de naciones. Con su riqueza en recursos naturales, fuerza laboral capacitada y su moderna planta de capital, Canadá disfruta ahora de sólidas perspectivas económicas. , Ontario]] Dos sombras surgen, sin embargo. La primera de éstas se refiere a los incesantes obstáculos que imponen las diferencias entre las regiones de habla inglesa y habla francesa, lo cual ha elevado la posibilidad de una separación de la federación. Esta continua incertidumbre crea confusión con respecto a la delegación de responsabilidades, ya sea quién sería responsable sobre la deuda canadiense, cómo serían las relaciones comerciales y otros debates. Sin embargo, al desvanecerse los temores de separación, la economía se ha vuelto más fuerte, particularmente en Quebec. Otra preocupación de largo plazo es el temor de un flujo de profesionales hacia los Estados Unidos, atraídos por mayores salarios, menores impuestos y oportunidades de tecnologías punta. Simultáneamente un fenómeno inverso pero no completamente reconocido está ocurriendo, con un flujo de inmigrantes con educación entrando a Canadá desde fines del siglo XX. Al igual que en muchos otros países occidentales, sin embargo, los beneficios de este fenómeno se encuentran limitados por problemas de aceptación de calificaciones extranjeras; muchos inmigrantes con educación y grandes aptitudes obtienen posiciones inferiores a sus capacidades en Canadá debido a que sus credenciales no son reconocidas por el gobierno, empleadores y otras organizaciones profesionales tales como la Asociación Médica Canadiense, la cual fuerza a doctores entrenados en el extranjero a ser sometidos a reentrenamientos extensivos para practicar en Canadá. Lo mismo ocurre con los ingenieros al tener que ser sometidos a exámenes y extensos estudios para ingresar a la Orden de Ingenieros. Demografía , la metrópolis francófona de Norteamérica]] Al año 2006, Canadá tiene 32,7 millones de habitantes, de los cuales el 45% son de origen británico y el 27% de origen francés. En el censo nacional canadiense de 2001 los censados reportaron sus orígenes étnicos utilizando las siguientes categorías: *Canadiense (39,42%) la mayoría de estos probablemente de origen inglés, irlandés o francés *Anglo-canadiense (20,17%) *Francocanadiense (15,75%) *Escocia (14,03%) *Irlandés (12,90%) *Alemán (9,25%) *Italiano (4,29%) *Chino (3,69%) *Ucraniano (3,61%) *First Nations (3,38%) *Holandés (3,12%) *Polaco (2,76%) *Indio (2,41%) *Africano (2,23%) *Noruego (1,23%) *Portugués (1,21%) *Galés (1,18%) *Judío (1,18%) *Ruso (1,14%) *Filipino (1,11%) *Metis (1,04%) *Sueco (0,95%) *Húngaro (0,90%) Al año 2006, Canadá muestra la segunda proporción más alta de población caucásica del continente americano, tras Argentina: de los 32.700.000 habitantes, 83% son blancos (europeos o descendientes). Los dos idiomas oficiales son el inglés y el francés. La esperanza de vida es de 80 años. El promedio de hijos por mujer es de tan solo 1,61. El 99,9% de la población está alfabetizada. Lenguas En cuanto a las lenguas son mayoritarias las dos oficiales, y la distribución es la siguiente: * Inglés (59,3% como lengua materna; lo conoce el 90%) * Francés: (22,7% como lengua materna; lo conoce el 60%) * Bilingües: (0,4%) * Otros idiomas (alófonos) (17,6%) ** Chino (2,9%) ** Italiano (1,6%) ** Alemán (1,5%) ** (El resto no llega al 1,0%) Cultura , Nueva Escocia de noche]] La cultura canadiense ha sido fuertemente influenciada por la cultura y tradiciones británicas, así como por la cultura francesa, aunque en menor medida, como resultado de su pasado colonial. Adicionalmente, la cultura del Canadá ha sido influenciada también por la cultura estadounidense en parte debido a su cercanía geográfica pero también debido a la migración de personas, ideas, inversiones de capital y políticas a través de su frontera. A pesar de estas tradiciones británicas y estadounidenses, la cultura canadiense ha desarrollado varias características propias. En años recientes se ha desarrollado en muchos aspectos una cultura más robusta y propia, parcialmente debido al nacionalismo cívico que se ha difundido por Canadá durante los años cercanos al centenario canadiense de 1967, pero también gracias a un mayor enfoque en programas de apoyo a la cultura y artes canadienses llevados a cabo por el gobierno federal. Los gobiernos de los Estados Unidos y Canadá comparten una serie de estrechas sociedades de trabajo en materia de comercio, economía y asuntos legales. Muchas películas estadounidenses, autores, programas de televisión y músicos son igualmente populares en el Canadá y viceversa. La mayoría de los productos culturales de este tipo son actualmente publicitados hacia un mercado "norteamericano" unificado y no específicamente hacia los mercados de Canadá o los Estados Unidos. Al haber madurado la identidad canadiense a la par que la estadounidense, muchos canadienses tienen una fuerte preocupación con respecto a qué hace de Canadá una nación "distinta" dentro de América del Norte. La fuerte presencia de la cultura estadounidense en Canadá ha levantado ciertos temores de una "conquista o invasión cultural", y ha llevado a la creación de muchas leyes e instituciones gubernamentales para la protección de la cultura canadiense. Gran parte de la cultura de Canadá permanece definida en contraste con la cultura estadounidense (véase identidad canadiense). Recientemente Canadá se ha distinguido también de los Estados Unidos tanto por una política más liberal en lo social y más conservadora en lo fiscal. Además, los canadienses tienden a vivir dentro o en las cercanías de grandes áreas urbanas tales como Toronto, Montreal, Vancouver, Ottawa, Calgary y Edmonton en vez de en pueblos pequeños. En términos de símbolos y emblemas nacionales, el uso de la hoja de arce como símbolo canadiense data de principios del siglo XVIII y es utilizado tanto en su bandera actual como en su anterior bandera, así como en su escudo de armas. Canadá es reconocida por sus vastos bosques y cadenas montañosas (incluyendo las Montañas Rocosas) y la fauna salvaje que habita en ellos. Canadá es también reconocida por la fuerza de la Policía Montada Real de Canadá y productos hechos con recursos naturales del país, tales como el jarabe de arce. Véase también *Arte en Canadá *Cultura de Quebec *Cultura de Canadá *Francés de Quebec *Identidad canadiense *Lenguas de Canadá *Literatura canadiense *Literatura de Quebec *Música de Canadá *Música de Quebec *Poetas canadienses *Teatro en Canadá *Vacaciones en Canadá Fiestas Notas Bibliografía * Bothwell, Robert; Drummond, Ian (1981), Canada since 1945 : power, politics, and provincialism. University Press, Toronto. ISBN 80-2024-173-X. * Cashman, Tony (1971), An illustrated history of western Canada. M.G.Hurtig, Edmonton. * Conrad, Margarat; Finkel, Alvin (2003). Canada: A National History. Longman, Toronto. ISBN 0-201-73060-X. * Giraud, Marcel (1956), Historia del Canadá. Traducción de Zoé de Godoy, Colección Surco, Salvat Editores, Barcelona. * Ivory, Michael (2003), National Geographic Canadá. Traducción Jordi Solà, RBA Publicaciones S.A., Barcelona. ISBN 84-8298-294-X. * Hamilton, William B. (1978). Macmillan book of Canadian place names; Ed. Macmillan; Toronto (Canadá).. * Rayburn, Alan. Naming Canada: Stories about Place Names from Canadian Geographic; Ed. University of Toronto Press; Toronto (Canadá). * Room, Adrian. ''Placenames of the World: Origins and Meanings of the Names”; Ed. MacFarland & Co. (2004). ISBN 0-7864-2248-3 Véase también *Monarquía en Canadá *Caza de focas en Canadá *Historia militar de Canadá Enlaces externos *Página del gobierno federal de Canadá (en inglés y francés). *CIA World Factbook: Canadá (en inglés). Categoría:Canadá